The Day After Tomorrow Trilogy Pt 1: Never Say Die
by StrangeVisitorZer0
Summary: In the aftermath of Angel’s last stand in “Not Fade Away” the surviving members of A.I fight to stay alive as the new C.E.O of the L.A branch of Wolfram and Hart assumes power.


The Day After Tomorrow Trilogy

Part 01:

Never Say Die   
Teaser: 

_The sun is setting on the horizon in Southern California, where a young man is having dinner with his family. A young man named Connor Reilly, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of something other than the family that sits around him. _

_As they chatter on, his thoughts become more and more focused on his true father. His face wears his emotions vividly; confusion sets in as a flurry of memories come to his mind, memories of his life with his true father. _

_Some pleasant, most violent, angry and painful but one memory always shines brighter than the others, a memory of an alley where all the anger and pain subsided and he was able to be himself and let go of all that he was taught. _

A memory where his greatest wish had come true and he was able to laugh and play with his true father. Just then the woman whom he now calls mother calls out to him snapping him out of his trance.

"Connor!"

**CONNOR**: What?

Colleen: Is everything ok, you've been preoccupied ever since you returned from the coffee shop?

**CONNOR**: I'm ok but I have to go. I promised some friends from college that we would meet up tonight before they go home for summer break.

His father raises an eyebrow, amused. His older sister Jessica giggles and patronizingly supports his lie.

**JESSICA**: Aw, are you going to miss your little friends.

Connor plays along and smirks at her.

**CONNOR**: Cute, but yeah I have to go.

**LAURENCE**: What time will you be home?

**CONNOR**: I'm not sure probably late though.

He walks over and puts his hand on his fathers shoulder and then kisses his mother on the forehead. As he walks toward the front door his mother catches up to him holding his tan jacket.

**COLLEEN**: Don't forget your jacket, it's chilly out tonight.

Connor takes the jacket with a smile and before he can thank her his younger sister Moira chimes in.

**MOIRA**: I bet your going to see your new girlfriend.

He smiles and leans down and whispers in her ear.

**CONNOR**: I don't have a new girlfriend.

**MOIRA**: Sure you don't, I'll find out eventually anyway.

**CONNOR**: I'm sure you will squirt.

He turns to walk out but then turns back sharply and says 

And stay out of my room!

He then walks out as his family watches on, his two sisters look at each other and giggle in unison. They start to walk towards his room when they are startled by a shout from outside.

**CONNOR**: That means both of you!

Connor then walks to his car, a cream colored SUV with animal print interior. As he drives away he begins to rant.

**CONNOR**: Damn you Angel, I thought I could just forget and everything would be fine but I can't. I know you're in trouble, you're always in trouble luckily I'm here to save you. Not that you deserve it of course.

_When we see Connor next he is pulling in to the parking lot outside of Wolfram and Hart and racing out of his car. He enters the staircase and scales the stairs at extraordinary speeds all the while sniffing the air around him trying to catch a whiff of Angel's scent when he hears a commotion coming from the main office area. _

_When he arrives he sees his true father the vampire champion known simply as Angel being pummeled by a tall man in a well-tailored suit on the verge of inserting a stake into his fathers heart. In the blink of an eye Connor has knocked this man into the glass wall shattering it._

**CONNOR**: Care about that, dress-for-less?

(Offers Angel a hand to get to his feet)

**ANGEL** What the hell are you doing here?

**CONNOR**: Come on. You drop by for a cup of coffee, and the world's not ending? Please.

Angel smiles proudly at his son, as Connor responds with a smile of his own, in unison they turn to their enemy whom is returning to his feet and attack. They fight hand-to-hand, kicking, punching, and so forth.

HAMILTON 

(Head-butts Connor)

What is with you people?

(Throws Connor into the elevator doors, where he collapses to the floor)

**ANGEL**: Connor!

(Tries to go to Connor, but is blocked by Hamilton)

_Angel tries to fight Hamilton but is instead thrown across the room by him again. Angel lands on the concrete steps._

HAMILTON 

(Straightens his tie, walks toward Angel)

Let me say this as clearly as I can. You cannot beat me. I am a part of them. The Wolf, Ram, and Hart. Their strength flows through my veins. My blood is filled with their ancient power.

ANGEL 

(Gets to his feet, smirks)

Can you pick out the one word there you probably shouldn't have said?

_Angel transforms into his vampire facade as he attacks Hamilton, biting him painfully in the jugular. Angel drinks from him, holding on tenaciously as Hamilton struggles to get free. Hamilton is finally able to pull Angel's head away from his neck, and he throws him across the room again, but this time Angel controls his motion, managing to rotate in the air and land on his feet._

ANGEL 

Wow.

(Wipes his lip)

You really are full of it.

(Hamilton swings at Angel, but Angel ducks)

What was that you were saying about ancient power?

_Hamilton throws another punch at Angel, but Angel catches his arm and punches Hamilton in the ribs. Hamilton swings with his free arm, hitting Angel in the face, but Angel returns the favor, punching Hamilton in the face. _

HAMILTON 

(Grabbing Angel's windpipe again, holding him in the air)

You don't really think you're gonna win this, do you? You don't stand a chance. We are legion. We are forever.

_Angel breaks free of Hamilton's grip and punches him repeatedly in the chest and stomach. Hamilton stumbles backwards, and Angel sweep-kicks him in the ankles, bringing Hamilton to the floor. Hamilton struggles to get up._

ANGEL 

(Hamilton gets to his knees, but Angel punches him in the face)

Then I guess forever...

(Punches Hamilton in the face again, and again)

Just got a hell of a lot shorter.

_Finally, Angel punches Hamilton in the face so hard that it breaks his neck. Hamilton falls to the ground with a final grunt. Angel sighs as he stands over Hamilton. Connor gets to his feet._

**CONNOR**: Is he dead?

**ANGEL**: Yeah, he's dead.

_The building starts shaking and rumbling. Windows are cracking. The building is coming apart._

**CONNOR**: Uh, that's not good, is it?

**ANGEL**: Wolfram & Hart. Looks like they're taking the gloves off.

**CONNOR**: What do we do?

**ANGEL**: You go home.

**CONNOR**: Huh?

**ANGEL**: This is my fight.

**CONNOR**: That's some serious macho—

(Some of the building debris falls on him)

Aah!

The concrete support beam falls from the ceiling onto the lobby floor.

**ANGEL**: Go home...now.

**CONNOR**: They'll destroy you.

**ANGEL**: As long as you're OK, they can't.

(The building rumbles as yet another concrete ceiling joist falls, crushing the balcony)

Go.

_Connor looks at Angel before running down the hallway to leave. Angel looks around as the building crumbles before his eyes. He goes into his office to get Eve._

**EVE**: What the hell is going on!

**ANGEL**: Looks like we're getting kicked out of the garden, Eve.

**EVE**: Where's Lindsey?

(Angel turns to go, but she grabs his arm)

Where is he?

**ANGEL**: He's not coming for you.

**EVE**: You—

**ANGEL**: Time to go.

(Walks away)

EVE 

(Shakes her head helplessly, watching him leave)

Go where?

After leaving Eve behind, Angel races to the elevator, which leads to his private parking lot and jumps into his black convertible. As he exits the garage and speeds down the street the lights on Connor's SUV come on as he speeds down the street following Angel.

**CONNOR**: Come on, have I ever done what I'm told old man.

This chase goes on for some time until lightning strikes from the sky causing a string of accidents blocking Connors path as Angel drives off. Connor jumps out of his car initially planning to follow Angel on foot when he sees debris descend from a building above a young man who is too entranced by the chaos around him to notice. Connor immediately races towards him and pushes him clear in the nick of time.

Before Connor can take a breath he notices a lamppost begin to buckle and fall on an unsuspecting couple too terrified to jump out of the way. He races in its direction and prepares to catch it when he realizes that the lamppost is suspended in the air above him.

Shocked his eyes trail down and he notices the cause of this amazing feet an attractive young blonde woman whom we know as former detective Kate Lockley. Caught up in the moment they lock eyes, gazing at each other suspiciously until a short oddly dressed man whom we know as Whistler calls out to them.

**WHISTLER**: Hey lovebirds, there are a lot of people out here who could use your help.

Kate carefully lowers the lamppost as Connor gazes off into the direction that Angel disappeared in and later up to the sky as raindrops begin to fall on his face.

**CONNOR**: I know.

**CUT TO:**

Angel runs down the alley behind the Hyperion, carrying his sword, running through the pouring rain (in a scene reminiscent of the last image in the opening credits). When he gets to the chain-link fence at the end of the alley, he looks around for the others, but doesn't see anyone. The sky thunders above him as the heavy rain continues.

**SPIKE** (O.S.)

Boo.

(Walks out from the shadows)

**ANGEL**: Anyone else?

**SPIKE**: Not so far. You feel the heat?

**ANGEL**: It's coming.

**SPIKE**: Finally got ourselves a decent brawl.

GUNN 

(Running down the street toward them, carrying his homemade battle-axe)

Damn! How did I know the fang boys would pull through?

(His steps become progressively less sure, weaker)

You're lucky we're on the same side, dogs, 'cause I was on fire tonight.

(Weakly)

My game was tight.

(Almost collapses, but Angel and Spike catch him, helping him to a box on which he can sit down)

SPIKE 

(Looking at Gunn's wounds)

You're supposed to wear the red stuff on the inside, Charlie boy.

GUNN 

(Looks down at his wounds)

Any word on Wes?

ILLYRIA 

(Jumps down from the chain-link fence to stand behind Angel)

Wesley's dead.

(Angel looks heartbroken; Gunn cries; Spike hangs his head)

I'm feeling grief for him.

(A crowd clamors in the background)

I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence.

SPIKE 

(The noisy crowd is getting closer)

Well, wishes just happen to be horses today.

**ANGEL**: Among other things.

_Angel looks at the approaching crowd. It's hundreds, if not thousands, of demons of all sorts, shapes and sizes. A huge winged dragon flies angrily toward them overhead. _

GUNN: OK. You take the 30,000 on the left... ILLYRIA: You're fading. You'll last 10 minutes at best. GUNN 

(Stands)

Then let's make 'em memorable.

_Angel steps forward and Spike, Gunn and Illyria follow. Spike is standing off to Angel's right side. Angel is flanked a step behind by Gunn on the right and Illyria on the left. They stare at the horde of demons approaching them in the alley. _

SPIKE: In terms of a plan? ANGEL: We fight. SPIKE: Bit more specific. ANGEL 

(Steps forward)

Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon.

(The demon horde attacks)

Let's go to work.

(Swings his sword)

At this moment Angel and his companions engage Wolfram and Hart's army in battle, Angel moving thru the oncoming swordsmen with ease, Spike and Illyria dispatching of their combatants with determination and grace, Gunn cautiously moving through combatants his eyes fixed ahead at the 9 feet tall ogre advancing.

_As the battle progresses Spike nearly meets his doom had it not been for the timely intervention of Gunn whom decapitated Spike's would be dispatcher. They enjoy a brief moment of relief when Gunn is punched in the chest by a massive fist and knocked clear of the battle. Witnessed by the remaining 3 combatants their determination turns into desperation as Angel finishes off his surrounding enemies and then hurls his broadsword at the dragon that has circled him from above. _

_Angel's sword grazes the dragons wing and falls to the ground as Angel's motive for attempting to remove the dragon from battle becomes clear when it's rotation around him increases in speed and a ring of fire begins to form. As the dragons ring of fire forms the remaining enemies slowly back away from Angel, Spike and Illyria whom realize all too late that they have been drawn together in this spot for a reason. The dragon completes his rotation and opens it's mouth wide releasing a bright pink flame aimed at the trio, they attempt to run but are too late when the flames engulf their bodies. _

_An explosion is seen from above as far as several blocks away witnessed by Connor, Whistler and Kate whom have just finished restoring order. The expression on Connors face shifts to horror as he realizes the source of the explosion._

**CONNOR**: No! The Hyperion.

(He wastes no time and races towards his former home ignoring Whistlers pleas to wait.)

**WHISTLER**: Connor! Connor! Wait!

(He turns to Kate and grabs her by the arms.)

Kate, we have to stop him!

(A grave tone comes over his voice as he lets go of her)

Yes, I know who you are and why you're here. It's too late to save Angel but it's not to late to save the others so come with me before it's too late.

Kate's gaze is puzzled as she searches his face for answers.

**KATE**: How do you know…, Angel what do you know about him.

(She shakes off her confusion and absorbs all that he has said and simply states:)

Let's go!

Cut to: The Alley outside of the Hyperion

Connor jumps the fence and enters the alley scanning the area for some sign of Angel when his gaze fixes upon Angel's broadsword. He races towards and looks around, frightened.

**CONNOR**: Angel? Angel! Dad! DAD!

He is suddenly alarmed when his hearing fixes on the sounds of footsteps approaching. It is at this moment that he realizes that he is surrounded by demons.

END OF TEASER 


End file.
